And This Is Me
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter. Harry Potter loves... Well Draco's on a mission to find out. Contains Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved. J.K Rowling owns them - Many thanks to her for creating such wonderful characters. :)

Warning: this involves Slash. If you DO NOT LIKE SLASH don't read any further.

Main Pairings: Dm/Hp, Hp/SS, HG/RW.

A/N: Any wording in Italics is from Draco Malfoy's Diary.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Harry Potter entered Snape's office quickly and quietly. He had been in the office several times before yet this was for a different reason altogether. He closed the door to and looked around the room. Rather like a first year old who's never been the in the room before and is scared out of their wits. A rather large dark oak desk was the centre point of the office Harry deemed. Windowed cabinets followed the wall around. The cabinets were full of potions and ingredients.

A door at the opposite end as to where Harry was standing opened and Snape strolled in, not looking up as a parchment of paper currently occupied his attention. He sat down and pulled his chair close to his desk and with his right hand beckoned Harry over to his desk, his hand pointed to a chair in front of his desk and motioned for Harry to sit down. In which he did. Harry instantly regretted ever doing a deal with Snape and was full of thoughts when Snape's voice interrupted him and he was brought back to focusing on Snape.

'Well Mister Potter. I have read through your writings and although your motives are well, different to motives I have come across before I agree to your deal. You shall come to my office tomorrow night and we shall begin the deal. Now is too late and I need to prepare for tomorrows lesson.' Snape went back to reading the parchment and waved Harry off with his right hand.

Harry sat still for a few seconds, taking in that Snape had agreed to his offer. When Snape coughed Harry realised he had been told to leave, he quickly arose out of the seat and slipped into the dark corridor, leading to the Slytherin common room. He closed the door softly so not to disturb Snape. He paused for a minute or too when the door had been closed and confusingly wondered why Snape had agreed in the first place, maybe he wasn't a spy for the Order and was really helping the Dark side? Harry looked towards the Slytherin common room before turning the opposite direction and heading to his own common room.

_I saw you. I don't think you saw me. Yet I saw you coming out of Snape's office - Mr Harry Potter. I'm intrigued as to why you were in there. While a part of me is scared as Hell and I keep thinking Snape's told you something. You looked awfully confused and out of it when you left. _

_I pray to God that he didn't tell you anything. You didn't have a detention so you weren't needed in his office. I have a strange feeling in my stomach that it wasn't for anything good. _

_.D.M._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had suffered throughout Potions the next day. His scar had been hurting all night and now he had to put up with Malfoy making snide comments to him every minute. The two of them had been paired up to work on a potion. Harry wondered if he would be able to keep up his deal with Snape and was seriously considering backing out.

It was 2minutes to the end of the lesson and Snape was looking at everyone's potion. He came up to where Harry and Malfoy were sitting and turned his nose up.

'Someone has left out the bat's blood in this potion. It is useless, you shall both come to my office tonight at 6 to redo this potion.' Snape looked at Potter and if you'd been watching very closely, you would have noticed a slight nod given to Harry from Snape before Snape moved to the front of his last.

'You are free to go' Snape told the class.

'Potter, I am going to kill you. Even Longbottom doesn't have to come back. Why did you miss it out? I told you! I told you not to forget but you did. You're hopeless.' Malfoy glared at Harry before storming out of the classroom.

* * *

Harry sat next to Hermione with Ron opposite them as they ate. Ron greedily stuffed half a sausage into his mouth before speaking,

'Honestly Harry, How could you forget? Even I remembered and I'm much worse at Potions than you. The way Malfoy stormed out the room, he's a right Drama Queen Isn't he Harry?' Little did they know that at that moment Draco Malfoy was sitting eating his dinner at the Slytherin table feeling secretly thrilled at the thought of spend extra time with Harry.

'Ron please refrain from talking with food in your mouth again. It's vile.' Hermione turned her nose up as Ron opened his mouth in reply to Hermione's interruption.

'Disgusting. I'm going to the library' Hermione stood up and left without looking back.

'Was it me?' Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

* * *

Harry Potter was wearing his school clothes as he headed down to Snape's office. He couldn't be bothered to change. His white shirt was look rather messy as the top buttons were undone, revealing the very start of his chest, his right shoelace was undone and his hair looked messier than usual.

He knocked on Snape's office and opened the door after hearing Snape bark at him to enter. Draco Malfoy's eyes were on him and followed him all the way from the door to Snape's desk, at which Harry now stood.

'Looking rather a mess Potter. Didn't have anytime to dress yourself properly?' Draco Drawled. Draco also noted in his head that his stomach wasn't supposed to get butterflies around Potter, as it wasn't a Malfoyish thing to do.

'I haven't been undressed, Malfoy' Harry sniped.

'Be quiet both of you. Now Mr. Malfoy will you please begin the experiment as I need to talk to Mr. Potter privately' Snape stood up and made way to the door he had entered from the night before.

'Mr. Potter, you are supposed to follow me. Mr. Malfoy get on with the potion.'

'But Sir…'

Snape looked at Malfoy and Draco immediately shut up. Harry followed Snape into the room nervously.


End file.
